Great Expectations (Loki Story)
by lovestorywriter1
Summary: When Loki is forced to become one with the place he tried to take over, it takes a lot of getting used to, he expected Earth to be the death of him, but maybe, just maybe it could bring him to life. Loki/Oc
1. Chapter 1 New home

"Loki Odinson! For your crimes against earth you shall be punished!" Odin's voice boomed in the hall. Loki stood there, him mouth bound along with him hands. He glared at his father, who simply looked at him with disappointment. "You shall be stripped of your magic and you shall join Thor on Earth. There you will learn the ways of humanity and until you can appreciate its life, you will stay there. When you have been seen to have learned your lesson, we will see, if you may return home."Thor rested a firm yet gentle hand on Loki's shoulder. "Brother d not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swaps of the not-quite, the not-yet, and the not-at-all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists.. it is real.. it is possible.. it's yours. You just need to see it." Loki looked over to see Frigga watching him, his 'mother'. If there was any one person he felt guilty around, it was her. Loki did not understand why he had bonded so well, with someone he now knew was not his actual mother, but he did. Her eyes held sadness and relief in them. Sadness, probably from what he had done, but relief that his punishment was not quite as sever as some would believe it should have been. Loki supposed that he was also relived. He could be sent off to be torchured and silent for the rest of his days, instead he was being sent to the place he tried to destroys. To live with the pathetic people of earth. Loki closed his eyes as he felt the mouth piece and wrist bonds leave him. A small feeling of freedom came to his mind. Thor grabbed Loki's arm, asking him to the portal being held open for them. Thor desperately hoped that Loki would soon see the mistake he has made and come to enjoy earth as much as he has. Maybe, just maybe, even make a friend..or more.

"Come brother, we must see Stark, he will know how to go on with your life here. Tony looked at the many papers sitting in front of him. A mess of information he did not quite consider important. 'Sir' Jarvis said. His electronic voice rang through the house. "Hum?" Was Tony's only response. 'There is a "Thor"' here, requesting your presents.' Tony looked up from the papers. "Show me the camera." Jarvis did so and in view came Thor and Loki. "Let them up." Tony marched over to the elevator and waited for Thor. When the doors opened Tony crossed his arms. "Big guy, why is raindeer games here?" Thor smiled, and pulled Tony into him with one arm. "Loki is here to learn the ways of your people, until he can learn to accept the human race, he is to live like one." Tony raised an eyebrow and then looked at Loki. "Seriously?" Thor nodded and gave another confident smile. Tony bursted into laughter. "Oh, this is to good. You try to kill everyone on earth, and now you have to live like the same people you tried to kill? Ha! Good luck with that." Loki glared at Tony. How dare he laugh at him. "Tony, I need your help, I am able to go to my beloved Jane at any time, but Loki, does not have someone to go to. He needs to adjust some how." Tony backed away from Thor and waved his hands at him. "'Woah woah woah, you want me to take care of mr, sneeky-pants over here? Um no, he is your problem, not mine." Loki didn't like this, being talked about as though he was not standing right there. "I will not be part of this any longer." Loki turned away and made his way to the elevator. Tony rolled his eyes. "Here is what I will do, Peppers got this friend, tough cookie, but she is a softy for those in need, I will give her a call and see if she can help you out until Loki can stand on his own to feet." Thor hugged Tony. "Thank you!" Tony shrugged him off. "Yeah, yeah, I will have Pep get a hold of Jane when I find out alright, until then he will have to stay with you and her." Thor nodded before going to catch up with his brother. "Oh and big guy?" Thor turned to face him. "Get some normal clothes on the two of you, you look like a bunch of midevial nerds."

"Brother!" Thor called. Loki turned around to see Thor approching him. "Tony has agreed to help but for now we shall go to see Jane." Loki rolled his eyes. "I dont need charity." Thor sighed. "Brother if you want to return to Asgard, your going to have to accept this, you know if you were anyone else, your punishment would have been much worse." Loki crossed his arms but said nothing, knowing the statment was true. It was only because Odin thought of him as a son that he was not casted away with a much larger charge.

Pepper walked into the large apartment her and Tony shared to find Tony flipping through an address book. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Tony looked up as Pepper aproched him. "Im looking for Bella's number. I cant find in in our system or in theses fuckin address books eaither." Pepper crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Maybe that because she didnt want you to have her number anymore." Tony scoffed. "And why would that be? Her and I have been friends forever!" "Yeah then twilight came out and you kept asking her how Edward and Jacob were doing." Tony waved his hand and Pepper in a dissmisive motion. "Its a joke." Pepper moved closer to Tony and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Tony..shes a comedian, she can take a joke, but it gets old." Tony rolled his eyes again. "So do you have her number or not?" Pepper nodded and looked through her phone giving him the number.

Tony dialed the number infront of and then listened to the soft ring.

"Yello." A female voice answered.

"Hey Bella, its Tony!" He hered a small sigh on the other end.

"What is it Tony." Her voice was clearly unhappy.

"Hey dont be like that! Anyway I have a huge favor to ask you."

"No." Was all she said. Tony frowned.

"You dont even know what it is yet."

"I dont need to, when ever you ask me for a favor I end up wanting to kill you." Tony scoffed.

"Name one time-"

"Mexico."

"Hey! That was an emergancy!"

"I dont care Tony."

"Please, please please."

"Ugh, what is it?"

"I have this...friend, and he needs a place to stay, he is, from really..really far away and doesnt have the means to be on his own yet." Tony could hear Bella making a dry laugh.

"And you cant place him somewhere in your huge ass house?"

"No, personally..I dont like the guy, infact Im doing it for his brother, who is also from far away and is staying with his own chick, who does not have room for the two of them."

"What are you not telling me?" Tony bit his lip.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass, who is the guy? A fucking crazy person?"

"No! His name is l...eon...Leon and he is not crazy, at least not as crazy as you. Please Izzy! I need you, he needs you! teach him the ways of life!"

Another sigh came from the other end of the phone. "Fine, but I swear to god Tony, if this guy ends up being a fucking serial killer, I will blow up your god damn building, and you know its true."

"Yes! Great! I will call you when he is on his way, Im sure he will be there sometime tonight.

"Fine, bye."

Tony closed his wist and thrusted it back while raising his knee. "I am guessing it went well sir." Jarvis stated. Tony nodded. "Yes, but I still have some work to do, call Jane and have her get Loki and Thor here." Jarvis did as he was told and within a half hour Loki and Thor were at his door. "Good news! She agreed, of course I had to use some of my Stark charm on her but in the end I got my way as usual." Thor smiled. "This is great!" Tony nodded but put up a finger. "Yes, but wait, there is a catch." Loki rolled his eyes. "Of course there is." Tony smirked. "Shge does not know it is Loki thats going to be staying with her." Thor gave him a confused look. "But will she not know when he arrives." Tony didnt say anything for a moment but simply looked at Loki. Lokis eyes widened. "No, absolutly not."

"You dont look bad brother!" Loki glared at Thor who grinned foolishly. Tony crossed his arms. "I think I did well." Loki looked in the mirror unamused. Tony had cut and died his hair to be a brownish blonde color as well as contacts to change his eye color from green to blue. He admited he did look pretty different. Loki had also noted that he had not shaved in a while, and it helped distinguish the look. "Now, you can not only full Bella, but everyone! You wont have to worry about an angry mob chasing you down. Though that would be funny." Loki glared at the man who now smirked at him. "Come on, lets take you to her house, not you though big guy, we didnt change you." Thor nodded and patted Loki on the back. "Good luck brother."

Bella brushed her messy blonde hair. It was light and thin, so it tended to get in her face a lot. A buzz came from the other room. Bella quickly made her way to it and pushed a button. "Hello?" "Hey its me!" A voice that belonged to non other than Tony Stark. Bella buzzed him in. She unlocked the door and then headed to the kitch to poor herself some tea. She could hear the foot steps approching the door.

"Ok now remember, your name is Leon, your from great britan, and keep the talking of any past to a minimum. If she finds out who you are it will be the death of both of us alright?" Loki nodded, but was very annoyed. He was being treated as a child. Loki could only imagin what the sight of this woman would be, probably short, average to look at, with nothing special to talk about. Tony knocked on the door but didnt wait for a responce, simply opening it. Loki looked around the living area of the appartment with thought. The walls were a light blue color and were covered by many different things such as paintings, book shelves and odd decorations. The furniture was a slightly different color more on the purple side. The coffee table was oval shaped and sat infront of the main couch, it had coster and magizines on it, as well as two remote controls. The couches faced a large Tv set on a nother table with shelves on it that held a Dvd player and a few movies. There was one lamp that stood between the couch and chair, it seemed as it was only used at night considering the window on the wall infront of him let in a very great amount of light. To his left the wall came up only half way, making a sort of wall window into the next room that was the kitchen. Its walls were a pale green color along with dark green cabinits that didnt reach all the way to the cealing, but instead had what looked to be fake plants ontop of them. A small round table that seated four was also there. It was white and the chairs where also except for the light green padding on the the table was a mug, that was steaming slightly, the contents was unknown. Loki had to admit, that he would not mind living here, and that her home was rather nice. That of course is not something he would say out loud.

"Bella?" Tony called out. Loki was preoccupied with examining his wearabouts, that he did not notcie Bella come out from another room carrying a hamper. "Hey, sorry I was gathering laundry, is this they guy?" Bella asked nodding her head in Lokis direction. Tony nodded. "Yeah this is Leon." It was not until loki heared his 'name' that he turned. When he did, he felt the need to blink a few times to realise what he was looking at. Bella moved the hamper so that it rested on her hip, and with her other hand made its way for Loki to shake it. "Hi, Im Bella." Loki just stared at her for a moment, taking in her form. She was not what he had expected. Bella had medium length blonde hair. He eyes where a light blue color and they were shaped in a way that almost made her seem mysterious. She was taller than he expected, standing at about 5'10 give or take an inch and her body was slender but curved, completed with olive skin. Loki took the womans hand and shook it. "Hello, I am Leon." Bella gave him an akward smile. "Ok, well, you can let go of my hand now." Loki quickly let go of her hand. Stupid stupid stupid, get ahold of yourself Loki, you are a god. She is nothing but a mortal, a very attractive mortal. Damn it! "Well here." Bella put down the hamper of clothes on the couch. "Let me show you to your room."

Tony and Loki followed her to a small room. Its walls were white, and the had a small closet to the right. The wall infront of them had a small window. The cealing had a light that could be turned on with the switch set on the wall beside the door frame. " I have an air mattress that you can use, and the closet is a pretty good size so it should be ok for now." Tony elbowed Loki and gave him a look. "Oh, yes, Thank you." Bella smiled. "Not a problem, at least not yet, we shall see how this works out. Ok, so follow me and youll see this is the study." The room was not much bigger than Loki's and in his terms was not much of a study. There were two book shelves against the white walls and in between then was a desk that held what Loki recognised as a computer, along with a few piles of papper that were stacked in a slopy formation. There were also chairs that did not match to the left. One was a dark leather chair and the other was a cloth chair that had leg rests extending from it. Between the two chairs is a a plane brown and table with a small lamp on it and 2 costers. Bella turned around and walked out of the room. "And over here is the bathroom. Loki found it to be average sized. Red walls with a single window at the far end, a tub that also hade a shower part in it and one sink with a small mirror cabinate above it. Beside the sink was a white toliet with a red floor mat under it, one that matched the walls along with the other matt beside the tub. A larger cabinate was also there, it seemed to be where towels and other items were stored. "And thats about it, my bedroom is over here and you have already seen the kitchen and living room."

Tony clapped his hands togther. "Well this is great, I'll just go grab Leon's suit case from the hall and I'll be on my way. Loki watch as Bella reached for the hamper that she had rested on the couch. "Where do you take that, I did not see a place in your home. Bella looked down at the clothes then back to Loki. "Oh, the laundry room is down staires in the basment, its open to everyone in the building." Loki nodded. Tony walked in with the black suit case filled with clothes and such that he had given to Loki to start off with. He could always go out and get more for himself later. "Here is is." Tony said as it rolled in behind him. "Ok, well the air matress is in the closet already so while I go put these in the wash why dont you help him get his stuff put away or whatever." With that said Bella made her way out of the apartment and to the elevator. Tony looked at Loki. "Ok, well lets get this done then."

Ok thast the first chapter follow, favorite, comment, and more!


	2. Chapter 2 To have a friend

It has been 3 days since Loki moved in with Bella, and as he sat at the kitchen table, watching her put together breakfast, Loki realized he knew nothing about this woman. After long consideration Loki had come to terms with some things. One, Bella was attractive, he would now openly admit that, it was a rare quality for humans and he was glad he ended up as fortunate as to be with her, rather than some average woman. Secondly, Bella was a very, very good cook. She could make the most simplest thing into something great. Finally she slept, a lot. Bella was not home the past two nights and slept most of the day. Loki was surprised to see her up when he was curious to know what she did at night that she couldn't do during the day. He found himself wanting to know more about the woman he shared a home with. "So, Leon, tell me about yourself."Bella asked, placing eggs and bacon onto two plates. Oh, well that worked. "I am a younger brother, my family is from Britain, and I am 28 years old. Bella laughed and Loki liked the sound, Bella sat the plate of food in front of him and joined him at the table. "Well OK, why did you come to America?" Loki shrugged. "Why does anyone?" Bella shrugged. "For better lives. There are people around the world with very little they can do with them self's." Loki nodded. "I had a fine life, my_ father _insisted I come here to learn about other..cultures." Bella smiled. "Well that's cool. Um, have you thought of how your going to make money?" Loki silently cursed himself. He had not taken the time to think about how he would uptane currency. "I will admit, not much." Bella reached behind her and grabbed a news paper. "Well, you can look in here to see if there are any jobs available, or you can look on the computer. Did you go to any type of schooling or collage for a specific career choice?" Loki looked down at the paper._ Oh you know, just some magic and battle teachings._ "Not really."

The paper had a few different job openings on it, most though, were personal adds for house cleaning, cooks, and care for children. Loki looked up at Bella who was eating her breakfast. "What do you do?" Bella looked up at him. "Oh I am a comedian." Loki was not formilure with the term. Clearly his confusion was visible. "I make people laugh for a living, you know when I leave at night, I am going to a club to do my show."_ She was a joust? A fool? They have those?_ "I know its not ideal, but I like to make people laugh. My mother hates it. How are you with your mother because min cant stand me." Loki gave her a doubtful look. "My mother is not pleased with me at the moment but I doubt yours has any problem with you." Bella sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Ok get this, I'm my family there is my brother, CEO of fuck-in one of the top companies in the world, has 5 beautiful kids, all his and from the same woman, and coaches little league. My sister, 2nd grade teacher 2 beautiful kids, tutors def kids and works at homeless shelters. The there is me, My best friend is gay, I have no kids and people pay me to say fuck on TV." Loki tried his best to hold back his laughter, but it was no use. He began laughing full heartily. Bella smiled. "See!"

a hour or so later Loki sat in font of the TV with Bella as they watched a movie called Are we there yet. "I would have sent those kids to be severely punished." Loki said in disgust as he watched. "I see why you have chosen not to have any children of your own." Loki gave a small glance at Bella who did not reply to the comment, but instead looked in deep thought. A moment went by when her door swung open. "Hellllooo!" Bella looked up and smiled as two figures walked in. One was a thin male with short black hair, the other was a woman who was on the shorter side and had dark brown hair, she wore a red suit jacket with matching skirt that matched her bright red lipstick. "Honey! I'm hooomme!" Her voice was nasal and Loki found it rather annoying to the ear. The males voice was not very deep, and Loki assumed he was the homosexual Bella had mentioned. "Oh and who is this cutie booty over here!" Bella got up and hugged her two friends. "Linda, Jack, this is Leon, he is staying here for a while." Linda placed herself an the arm of the couch and held her hand up. "How do you do." Her voice in an attempt to be seductive. Loki was about to take her hand when she was pushed off the couch and replaced with Jake. "I do well." Loki's eyes widened a little as he scooted away from the arm. "Jake he isn't gay, I don't think." Bella took a moment to think. "Yeah, I don't think so." Jack turned to her. "I'll be the judge of that." Linda placed her hands on her hips after she got up. "And you! Where have you been?" Bella raised an eyebrow. "Riding a llama in Never land. Where do you think? I was working." Linda rolled her eyes. "So is this your new man candy?" Bella laughed as she looked at Loki trying desperately to get away from Jack. "No, I just met him a few days ago. Linda clapped. "Oh! It's the oldest story in the book. Boy meets girl. Boy wants girl to do dominatrix film. Girls says, "Naked?" Boy says, "Yeah." Girl says, "No way." Boy says, "Okay how about you just wear this rubber dress and beat this old guy with a scrub brush?" Girl says, "How hard?"" Bella stops and takes in what Linda just said. "What?!" Jack finally gets up and hugs Bella from behind. "You want to go out tonight? We could grab an Italian. And then go for dinner after wards." He giggled evilly. Bella smirked. "Sorry guys but I think I'm going to pass." Linda pouted. "Fine,then lets do Shots!" Loki frowned. "Its 11 in the morning."

The alcohol didn't take long to kick in as the four laid around in the living room. Jack played with Bella blonde hair. "You're so generous for letting this cute homeless man stay here. I swear, if you weren't Athiest, you'd definitely go to heaven." Bella nodded. "Thanks, Jack. And if you weren't gay, you'd go there too." Linda stared at Loki with bug eyes. Loki looked back awkwardly. "Your drunk." He stated. "Your sexy." She replayed and continued to stare. Loki looked over to Bella who looked to be in another world. She looked over to him and smiled. She had such a nice smile. "Having fun?" Loki gave a dry laugh. "Tons." Jack got up abruptly. "OK I am bored and I know just what to do!" Bella yawned/ "What?" Jack raced over to the TV and looked through the DVDs. "Lets watch Isobella be entertaining." Bella's head went back. "Oh gosh, really Jack?"

Loki, Bella Jack and Linda watched Bella as she did her stand up routine. An hour and a half of random fits.

_'You know I hear this thing about kids all the time. Oh children are our future.' She pauses for a moment and licks her lips. 'Children are not our future, and I can prove it with my usual, flawless logic. Children can't be our future, because by the time the future arrives, they won't be children anymore, so BLOW ME' _

_'In today's America, no child ever loses. There are no losers anymore. Everyone's a winner. No matter what the game or sport or competition, everybody wins. Everybody wins, everybody gets a trophy, no one is a loser. No child these days ever gets to hear those all-important, character building words: "You lost, Bobby!"  
"You lost, you're a loser, Bobby!" They miss out on that. You know what they tell a kid who lost these days? "You were the last winner." A lot of these kids never get to hear the truth about themselves until they're in their twenties. When their boss calls them in and says "Bobby, clean the shit out of your desk and get the fuck out of here, you're a loser."'_

Linda and jack burst into laughter, Bella smiles and Loki chuckles softly.

_'Now, speaking of parents and speaking of bullshit, two ideas that aren't always mutually exclusive, by the way, I'd like to mention a special kind of bullshit that has taken hold in this country in the last thirty to forty years. It's a form of bullshit that really can only be called "child worship". It's child worship. It's this excessive devotion to children.' Loki smirked at this. 'I'm talking about today's professional parents, these obsessive diaper sniffers who are over-scheduling and over-managing their children and robbing them of their the simple act of playing has been taken away from children, and put on mommy's schedule in the form of "play dates". Something that should be spontaneous and free is now being rigidly planned. When does a kid ever get to sit in the yard with a stick anymore?You know? Just sit there with a fucking stick. Do today's kids even know what a stick is? You sit in the yard with a fucking stick... and you dig a fucking hole. You know?And you look at the hole, and you look at the stick... and you have a little fun. But kids don't have sticks anymore. I don't think there are any sticks left; I think they've all be recalled because of lead paint!Who would have thought that one day, the manufacturing of sticks would outsourced to China?' _

The last part Loki did not understand very well, but everyone else seemed to find it rather amusing.

_'Personally, when it comes to rights, I think one of two things is true: I think either we have unlimited rights, or we have no rights at all. Personally, I lean toward unlimited rights - I feel, for instance, I have the right to do anything I please. But, if I do something you don't like, I think you have the right to kill me. So where you gonna find a fairer fucking deal than that? So the next time some asshole says to you, "I have a right to my opinion," you say, "Oh yeah? Well, I have a right to my opinion, and my opinion is that you have no right to your opinion." Then shoot the fuck and walk away!'_

The four watched this for about a hour and a half, cracking up and enjoying the company. When it was over Jack and Linda were passed out on the floor. Bella way half asleep herself but managed to get up. Loki stood as well and followed her to the kitchen. Bella rubbed her eyes. "Well I think I am going to take a nap, um there is food in the fridge if your hungry, I.. I'm sorry, for my friends they can be a little much." Loki smiled a little. "Its fine, their fine." Bella nodded. " Night Leon." Loki frowned a little. "Good night." Bella made her way to her room and fell to her bed. "Loki looked at the time and found it to only be around 4. Loki grabbed the news paper and made his way to his scanned the jobs that were available with boredom.

**line cook & dishwasher (Logan Square)**

**Compensation Manager at ADP Dealer Services**

**FORKLIFT DRIVERS-HIRING NOW!**

**Upper Level Science Instructor**

The last option caught Loki's eye. A Science instructor? How better to learn how mortals thing then to go and gather ideas of science from younger ones. That is what he would do. Loki would read up on the subjects involving science, he was sure to be able to find something with Bella's help. Loki tossed the paper to the side and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered how long he would be here, how long it would take him to not only leave Bella, but earth in general. Unable to sleep Loki went back to the living room. Linda and Jack were still passed out. Loki sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through many channels, looking for something to watch. Nothing looked to be of interest. Looking over Loki noticed a large set of Grey's Anatomy DVD's. e curiously picked up the box labled one and read the back. Interested enough he opened the box and popped in the first disk.

Bella woke at 3am in a daze. Her head pounded slightly. She walked to the bathroom and took some Ibprofins. Walking out Bella noticed the glow of the TV from the living room along with some voices. When she looked she saw that Jack and Linda where gone but Leon sat on the couch, watching Greys Anatomy with an intence gaze. "Leon?" He looked back at her for a moment. "Hum?" Bella crossed her arms and leaned against the wall with one eyebrow raised. "How long have you been watching this?" Leon shrugged. "A few hours, it is very interesting. This woman, she helps people, but is so distracted with other problems. Her own mother has forgotten her. Even wen she is standing right there." Bella nodded. "Well, yeah, she has Alzheimer's disease." Leon paused the show. "Is this a common thing in your reality?" Bella blinked. She was not expecting that, common in my reality? "Um, yeah, I would assume it was common in your reality to, or do not many English people get that?" Leon shook his head. "'I am not formilure with it." Bella walked over and sat next to Leon and sighed. "Well, as we get older, every once in a while a person gets Alzheimer's. Its when parts of your brain, usually the part that holds your memories.." Bella tried to find the right way to put it. "it's the most common form of Dementia. You can have long term memory loss." Loki did his best to understand. "Do you know someone with this?" Bella nodded. "My grandmother had it. I would go visit her and she wouldn't know who I was. She died last year." Loki was unsure on how to act. He was not in touch with his emotions, and was not the person people came to during sad times. Loki placed his cold hand on top her her warm one and tried to give her a small smile. This guesture seemed to work, because Bella smiled back.

"I'm going to the store do you want anything?" Bella called out as she grabbed her keys. Loki stepped out to be seen by Bella, wearing a suit and tie. "Well don't you look all snazzy, got plans today?" Leon nodded. "Yes, I have an appointment for a job this afternoon." Bella smiled. "Oh! That's great, well good luck, like I said I am just going over to the store to pick up some things. Did you want anything?" Leon shook his head. "Nothing imparticular." Bella nodded. "Alright, um, do you need a ride?" Loki took a moment to think. "Yes, actually." Loki followed Bella to her car. It was a small 2 door Honda that is the color blue. Bella smiled at Loki. "Thats my baby, nothing special but I keep good care of her. Loki nodded but said nothing. Why does she refer to this inadimate object as a female? They got into the car that was all black on the inside, except for the poka dot seat covers. "Why are these here?" Leon asked pointing at them. Bella looked at her covers. "Oh, so that when its hot I dont burn myself trying to sit down. Not many small cars like this have material covers anymore, just leather." Leon nodded and Bella raised an eyebrow at him. This man was so odd, he acted as though he was from a completly different planet.

Bella droped Leon off at the address he had given her and drove away. Loki looked at the building, it was small compared to most of the buildings in this city, rising at only 3 floors. Loki walked in with curiousity. The lobby area was rather dark and empty besides a few leather chairs surrounding a coffee table. A desk with a woman behind it sat at the far end. She was a heavier woman with glasses and red hair in a tight bun. Her sweater looked old and wrinkly. Loki walked to the desk and looked at the woman, who gave him no attention. He scratched his throat. "Ehem." The woman looked up at him with a bored expression. "Yes?" "I am here to see the head of this establishment for a job." The woman looked at her computer. "Name?" "Leon." The woman lookd back at him. "Leon what?" Loki glared at the woman. "Just. Leon." The woman rolled her eyes. "I dont see an appointment just Leon." Loki's glare hardened. "Look here you!" "Excuse me, is there a problem here?" A mans voice said. Loki turned to see an older man, maybe in his 60's standing there in his gray suit looking that the two. "No sir, this man came here for a job, he doesnt have an appointment though." The man laughed. "I am not busy right now, its fine. Come on up son, lets talk." Loki glard at the woman one last time before leaving with the man.

Loki followed the man to an elevator where he took him to the thrid floor. The walled down the hall to an office that Loki assumed was his. "My name is Carl Hilmen, I am the dean of this school, so tell me, what is it you want." Carl walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair, leaning forward and rsting his elbows on the hard wood. "My name is Leon and I am here for a job in the area of science." The man raised an eybrow at him. "And what experiance do you have teaching young minds?" Loki cursed himself. "Enough." Carl frowned slightly. "I can not hier someone who has no experiance teaching children, let alone one who does not even have degree in teaching." Loki said nothing, he simply gott up and began to walk out. "Young man!" Loki turned around with an annoyed expression. "If you expect to get any jobs around here, you are going to have to be more qualified." Loki considered this. "How do you suppose I do that?" The old man placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Here is what I will do, you can work here, but not as a teacher. You can help out around here, maybe even tutor if I see you know your stuff. Help out the other teachers. Its not much but it will get you some cash." Loki was shocked st the mans kindness. The man did not know Loki, or at least he didnt think he did, and yet he was offering him away to make currency. "Thank you." Carl nodded. "Yes, well I expect you here Monday at 7am sharp." Loki nodded before turning to leave again.

Bella carefully placed the food away. She herd the door open and looked over to the living room. "Leon?" Leon looked at her. "Yes, it is I." Bella smiled. "How did it go, the interview I mean." Leon sat down at the table. "Well actually. I did not get the job I intended but a different one. I am expected Moday at 7am." Bella rushed over and hugged Leon. "Oh thats so great!" Loki did not expect the hug, and didnt know how to respond, of course it was over as quick as it came. Bella held Lokis face in her hands. "I am really happy for you Leon." Loki looked at the softness in her eyes, and felt a bit of warmth fill him. A warmth he wasnt formilure with. _Is this it? is this what its like to have a friend?_

Ok Thats the second chapter, remember follow, favorite, comment!


	3. Chapter 3 Growing up

_'You know its quite funny really, when ever I get in a relationship I am liked and left for the same reason. Men like me because I am a comedian and am funny, but then leave me because everything is a joke to me. Like really baby? You didnt see that coming?_'

Loki walked with Bella down the street. Window shopping is what she called it. Looking into stores and admire the items you see, with no actual intention of buying anything. Loki found this activity parculiure but relaxing none the less. It was strange that he had found many things when done with Bella to be relaxing. She made him smile, genuinly. Whick was rare on his part. When on Asgard he had many people who called themselves his friends, but in the back of his mind Loki knew that none of them where really there for him. Now there was Isabella, his one true friend, and she didnt even know his name. Loki worried that one day she would find out who he was, and on that day she would hate him. He would never see her smile, never make him laugh, and never forgive him. Loki would be left to wonder alone once more, a thought that never quite bothered him until now. These past few weeks have melted away the way the idea of being alone. Loki glanced at her face, watching the sunshine make her skin glow, her blonde hair lay on her shoulders, and it was if everything was in slow motion. Bella turned her head and looked back at him and smiled. Her mouth moved but he wouldnt make the words. Loki? Loki?

"Leon?! Hellooo?!" Bella waved her hand infron of his face trying to gain back his attention. Leon shook his head. "Hum, sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts." Bella smirked. "I can see that. Anything you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Leon shook his head. "No, it was nothing." Bella gave a small nod. "Well we are just about home." Loki took in his surroundings, not realising they had got home so fast. Bella and Loki made their way up the apartment. Bella droped her keys off on the tabe and walked over to her home phone. 3 New messages. Bella yawned and pressed the play button. an automative voice called out._ First new message : Hey you crazy kids its Tony, by the way Bells, you should really learn to answer you cell phone, remember that thing thats like a home phone but portable! Anyway just chcking up on you and your little house mate, give me a call. End of message to delete this message press-_ Bella deleted it. _Next unheard message : Hey Isabella its Linda! You, Me, Jack, and your little boy toy, at Tonkos Friday! Be there! End of message._ Bella hit delete once again._ Next unheard message : Isabella its Ben, listen Im going to be there at 5 with Molly, I swear to god you better be home. Bye. End of message to delete this message.. _Bella's eyes widened. She had forgotten. Looking tat the time its read 4:48pm.

Loki could feel the tention coming from her. "Are you alright Isabella? Who are Ben and Molly? Bella looked at him. "They-" A buzz came from the door. Bella went over to the intercom. "Who is it?" "Ben." Bella smashed her head ito the wall. "Your early." "By 10 minutes, now let us up!" She buzzed them up and placed her head in her hands. Loki stood, clearly confused. "Isabella, who is comming up?" A knock came to the door. Bella opened it to come face with a tall dark haired man, with dark blue eyes. He had a strong chin with stubbled of hair from not shaving. He wore a dark brown jacket over a white shirt, with jeans. Beside him stood a blonde girl looking to be about 10. Her hair was short and her eyes where bright blue, she looked much like Bella. Loki froze, she looked much like Bella. Bella gave a week smile. " Ben, Molly, this is my friend Leon. Leon." She stated turning to him. "This is -" Ben stepped forward and intorupted. "Bellas husband Ben and daughter Molly, so nice to meet you." Ben held out his hand. Loki looked down and lifted his own hand to meet Bens. "Ex-husband, mind you." Bella stated while crossing your arms. Ben looked back at her witha small frown. "Well you've made that pretty clear havent you." His voice was low but autiable. The blonde child looked between her mother and father with a blank expression. Ben walked over to her and kissed her forhead. "I will see you in a few days." Molly nodded. "Bye dad." Ben walked over to the door and opened it. He gave Bella one last look before closing it behind him.

"I thought you didnt have any children?" Molly pulled her small suit case to the couch. "She doesnt." With that said the small child left the room leaving Loki to stare at Bellas unreadable face. "Isabella." Bella looked at Leon. "Im sorry Leon, I forgot." Loki walked over to her. "Why did she say you didnt have any children?" Bella rested her chin in her palm. When me and Ben got divorced, I was not capable of raising a child. I didnt have the money or space, so Ben got her. Because I was so willing about it, Molly took that as a sign that I didnt love her anymore, that I abandoned her. I try to tell her other wise, but everytime she talks about moving in with me that changes because I feel she is better off with her dad. Ben has a great job and can afford to take care of her the way she deserves. Molly is to you to understand that now, but when she gets older she will." Loki placed his hand on her shoulder. "I supposed its hard to grow up with divorced parents." Bella looked up at him. "Its hard growing up in general."

Molly unpacked her things in the spare bedroom. Loki walked over and noticed this. "Uh wha.." Molly looked up at him. "What?" Loki felt akward. A hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked back to find Bella motioning him to her room. "You can sleep in here with me or on the couch, its your choice. Loki froze. _In here? With her?_ Bella laughed a little. "Well dont look so baffled by the idea, we are both grown ups and I have plenty of space, Im not going to try and rape you or anything, Im not Linda." _Its not you I am worried about._ "If you are uncomfortable you can sleep on the couch though." Loki took a moment to realize this was the first time he had actually been in Bella's room before. He had been here for over a month and it was not until now he had seen what it looked like. The room was an alright size with white walls and hard wood floors. the bed was large and had a variety of pillows of different sizes and colors, most of which were red,orange,and white. The bed cover matched this. Infront of the bed, against the wall was a drawer that held a Tv much like the one in the living room but smaller. Two lar windows were st the far end of the room, between which was another dresser, that had many pictures on top of it. Loki recognised faces of Bella and Molly, as well as Bella and Ben, some other photos had Bella in them, but with people he did not know. Near the bed was a closet and a night stand with a small clock on it.

"I will sleep here, only if you are ok with it, I would not want to intrude." Bella shook her head. "Its not a problem really. Well Im going to get dinner started." Bella walked out of the room to the kitchen. Loki was about to follow but was stopped by the small blonde child who now occupied his room. "Are you dating my mom?" Loki was caught off guard with this question. "Um, no." Molly put her hands on her hips. "Then why is she letting you sleep in the bed with her? Only people who have relations do that." Loki did not know how to answer the child. He was not 'dating Bella', but the girl did raise a point. "I live here because I have no where else to go. If your mother is comfortable with sharing a bed with me, I will not lower myself to the couch." Molly tilted her head. "Why dont you have anywhere else to go? Are you homeless? You dont look homeless." Loki glared at the child. "And you dont look like a nosey pest, but looks can be deciving." Loki slipped past her, ignoring the iciest glare he could receive from a ten year old girl. "You must not be very smart, considering your homeless." Molly stated following him. Loki rolled his eyes. "How did you loss your money? Drugs, heath problems. gambling?" Loki turned to the girl. "You ask to many questions." Molly crosed her arms. "Maybe you dont ask enough, my parents taught me to question everything." Loki bent down to Mollys level. "That may be a good quality in most cases girl, but that can backfire, some questions remain questions for a reason, some answers are better left unsaid, do not ask questions when you are afraid you will not like the answer." Loki looked into Mollys light blue eyes. Eyes that reminded him of Isabella in everyway. Loki stood silently and made his way to the couch. Sitting down he grabbed a book from off the coffee table. "Did you do that?" Loki looked up to see Molly infront of him once more. "Did I what?" Loki tried his best to hide any emotions from seeping infront of this girl. "Did you ask a question that you didnt like the answer to?" Loki hesitated to responde. "Molly leave him alone, I know how you are with questions." Bellas voice came from the kitchen. Molly looked up at her and back at Loki for a breife moment, before she silently got up and went to her room.

Isabella, Loki and Molly sat at the small kitchen table and ate dinner. It was nothing special, just some chicken, rice and peas, cut up and mixed together. They ate in silence, with nothing but the light clatering of the silverware against the bowls to distrube them. Bella found herself upset by the silence, she wanted to talk to Molly, find out how her days hav been when she wasnt with her, but how could she start without sounding desperate like she always did. So how is Chicago honey?Hot days of June right? No, that just sounds bad. "How's school?" Hows school? Hows school? Oh god... "Fine." Bella sighed inwardly. "Excited to start 5th grade? Molly shrugged. "I guess, one step closer to highschool, then collage." Bella mixed her food around her bowl and Loki silently continued to eat while looking back and forth between Molly and Bella. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Molly looed at her mother with a bored look and shrugged. "I dont know, what even is growing up? When does a person really grow up? Dad says the reason I cant live with you is because you said you cant you cant help someone grow up when cant do it yourself." Loki looked at Bella to see her responce, but she just looked at Molly with her mouth slightly open, unable to speak. The truth was Bella did say that. Ben and Bella got married very young, had Molly very young. It was when Molly was born Bella started to realise that she wasnt a kid anymore, but had no idea on how to be an adult. When Molly was 4 Bella seperated from Ben, and when she was 6 they got divorced. Bella understood why, Ben was tiered of waiting for her to be ready for her to get her life together. "Im done." Molly said, picking up her now empty bowl and placing into the sink before making her way to her room. "Isabella..." Loki started, but Bella put her hand up to stop him. "It's fine Leon."

Bella got up from the table and made her way to Molly's room. "Molly?" Opening the door she looked at her daughter sitting on the air mattress, brushing her hair. "Hum?" Bella walked over to her and sait on the bed, sinking in slightly as she did do. "You want to know what growing up is I will tell you. Growing up means learning what life is. When you're little, you have a set of ideals, standards, criteria, plans, outlooks, and you think that you have to sit around and wait for them to happen to you and then life will work. But life isn't like that, for anybody; you can't fall in love with a standard, you have to fall in love with a person. You can't live in a criteria, you have to live your life. You can't wait for your plans to materialize, because they may never materialize the way you think they will. You can't wait to watch your ideals and standards walk up to you, because you can't know what's yours until you have it. I always say, always take the first chance in case you never get a second one, but growing up takes that even one step further, growing up means that you have to hold on to what you have, when you have it, because what you have- that's yours- and all the ideals and criteria you have set in your head, those aren't yours, because those haven't happened to you." Molly stared at her mother, unsure of what to say next. "Your not grown up are you? Because grown ups hold onto what they have, and you let me and dad go."

Loki stood outside the door way and listened to Bella and Molly talk, maybe it was bad of him, but he could not help it.

Bella looked at Molly with a soft expression. "I did let you go, but only because I knew you would be better off. I cant give you th things your dad can." Molly shook her head. "You could if you were with him!"Bella could see the small tears forming in her daughter eyes. "Honey, sometimes these things happen. Everything changes. People, places,and feelings. There is no way you can be ready for it. I loved your father, maybe I still do, but there is so much more to it then that, we cant just rebuild the broken. You can glue a mirror back together, but you can still see the crack." Bella took Molly into her arms and leaned against the wall. Molly quietly sobed a little, holding onto her mother tightly. Bella petted Molly's hair and shushed her sorrow.s "You know, when I met your father, we always talked about kids, I would tell himiIf I should have a daughter…"Instead of "Mom", she's gonna call me "Point B." Because that way, she knows that no matter what happens, at least she can always find her way to me. And I'm going to paint the solar system on the back of her hands so that she has to learn the entire universe before she can say "Oh, I know that like the back of my hand. She's gonna learn that this life will hit you, hard, in the face, wait for you to get back up so it can kick you in the stomach. But getting the wind knocked out of you is the only way to remind your lungs how much they like the taste of air. There is hurt, here, that cannot be fixed by band-aids or poetry, so the first time she realizes that Wonder-woman isn't coming, I'll make sure she knows she doesn't have to wear the cape all by herself. Because no matter how wide you stretch your fingers, your hands will always be too small to catch all the pain you want to heal. Believe me, I've tried." Molly wipped her eyes and looked up at her mother. Bella looked down at her, and caressed her cheek. "And 'Baby,' I'll tell her 'don't keep your nose up in the air like that, I know that trick, you're just smelling for smoke so you can follow the trail back to a burning house so you can find the boy who lost everything in the fire to see if you can save him. Or else, find the boy who lit the fire in the first place to see if you can change him.' But I know that she will anyway, so instead I'll always keep an extra supply of chocolate and rain boats nearby, 'cause there is no heartbreak that chocolate can't fix. Okay, there's a few heartbreaks chocolate can't fix. But that's what the rain boots are for, because rain will wash away everything if you let it."

Loki listened to Bellas words in silence, taking in the love that she hadfor her daughter.

"I want her to see the world through the underside of a glass bottom boat," Bella continued. "to look through a magnifying glass at the galaxies that exist on the pin point of a human mind. Because that's how my mom taught me. That there'll be days like this, 'There'll be days like this my momma said' when you open your hands to catch and wind up with only blisters and bruises. When you step out of the phone booth and try to fly and the very people you wanna save are the ones standing on your cape. When your boots will fill with rain and you'll be up to your knees in disappointment and those are the very days you have all the more reason to say 'thank you,' 'cause there is nothing more beautiful than the way the ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline no matter how many times it's sent away."

Bella laid down, taking Molly with her, resting the small childs hear on her shoulder.

"You will put the 'wind' in win some lose some, you will put the 'star' in starting over and over, and no matter how many land mines erupt in a minute be sure your mind lands on the beauty of this funny place called life. And yes, on a scale from one to over-trusting I am pretty damn naive but I want her to know that this world is made out of sugar. It can crumble so easily but don't be afraid to stick your tongue out and taste it. 'Baby,' I'll tell her 'remember your mom is a worrier but your dad is a warrior and you are the girl with small hands and big eyes who never stops asking for more.' Remember that good things come in threes and so do bad things and always apologize when you've done something wrong but don't you ever apologize for the way your eyes refuse to stop shining. Your voice is small but don't ever stop singing and when they finally hand you heartbreak, slip hatred and war under your doorstep and hand you hand-outs on street corners of cynicism and defeat, you tell them that they really ought to meet your mother.'

Bella looked down at her sleeping child and smiled. Kissing her on the head, bella slipped out of Molly's grasp, turned out the light, and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her. She made her way to her room to see Leon under the covers, reading book. "Everything alright?" He asked, glancing up at her. Bella nodded before getting ready for bed herself.

OK HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I KNOW IT WASNT VERY LONG BUT IM SO BUSY, COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!


	4. Chapter 4 Soul mates

Loki awoke for the thrid time in a row with Bella extreamly close. She never ended up on top of him or cuddled into him, just very near. He found it interesting that even when asleep she seemed very aware of her surroundings. Loki watched her sleep sometimes, not for to long in fear she would wake up and find it odd, but just for a few minutes to take her in. Loki liked the idea of waking up with her next to him, it made him feel...safe..less lonley. Loki also found himself feeling very close to Molly. The child was very intelligent for her age, and she reminded him a lot of himself. Sometimes they would sit and read together, when Bella had to work they would keep each others company. There were times where they would both aggrivate each other, and have petty arguments when Molly got nosey or asked to many questions, or when Loki acted a way that Molly found wierd. None the less though, Loki enjoyed the girl. Bella's voice pulled Loki out of his thoughts. "Good morning."

Bella stretched. Loki was about to respond when Bella's eyes went wide. "Oh fuck me!" Loki didnt have time to react before Bella leaned forward grabbing her calf. "Oh mother fuckin' cock suck' mother fucker!" Bella fell out of bed and rolled onto the floor. Loki shot up and made his way to her. "Are you alright?" Bella shook her head. "No..no I am not! Fuckin leg cramp, I think Im going to die!" Loki faught to hold back a chuckle. "Dont you laugh! I will end you! Ahhh, fuckin tits!" Loki was not laughing at her pain but how she expressed it. Fucking tits? Loki grabbed her calf and began to try and message it. Her skin was soft to the touch and warm against his nartually cold hands. It wasnt till she calmed down that Loki notcied how exposed she was. Bella wore pj short shorts with pink and blue stripes and a tight white low cut tank top. Loki swallowed hard as he watched Bella sigh in relief and leaned forward, resting her head on her knee, giving Loki an rather clear view of her clevage.

"Mom are you ok?" Molly asked making her way around the bed to find Loki and Her mom on the floor. Bella brought her head back up. "Yeah Im fine baby, leg cramp." Molly made a discusted face. "Uggh, I hate those, dad says its because I dont eat enough potassium, and that I should eat more bananas, but I dont like bananas." Bella smiled at Molly as she stood up. "Eh, neither do I. Come one you two, lets get dressed and maybe we can go out to breakfast." Molly ran off to get dressed and Loki looked up at Bella as she went through her drawer to find an outfit. Bella looked down at Loki feeling his eyes on her. "What? She asked smiling. Loki got up from the ground. "Nothing."

When everyone was ready Bella grabbed her phone and keys. "Alright lets go!" Molly and Leon followed close behinde Bella as she walked down the street. "So where should we go?" Molly shrugged. "Some place with pncakes." Bella chuckled. "Oh that narrows it down. Alright I think I know where to go." Bella took Leon and Molly to a small coffee shop near the house. "Mom this isnt a breakfast place." Molly said matter of fact like. Bella smiled. "Yes it is, come on." She escorted the to the back to greet and red headed woman. "Bella!" Bella smiled. "Paula!, this is my daughter Molly and friend Leon." Paula smiled at Molly and raised an eyebrow at Leon. "Are you gay?" Loki looked taken back. Bella hit Paulas arm. No, he isnt gay." Paula laughed. "So hes your boy friend." Bella rolled her eyes. "No! Jeez, just show us to the table."

Leon, Molly and Bella sat down at the small table in the back and found that the place they had entered actually made a lot of different things. From pancakes, and waffles, to scones and omlettes. The small cafe had much to offer. Loki watched Bella and Molly eat and talk. Observing their behaivor and wounder how such a simple activity such as eating breakfast seemed to cause so much joy. Bella's smiling face looked up at him, and it made him smile too. In all his exsistance Loki never found himself smiling as much as he did with her. The feeling gave him an odd sensation in his heart that he couldnt quite explain. "Tell me Bella, how is it that you seem so happy this morning?" Bella gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? I have no reason not to be happy." Loki shuffled around his food. "I dont know, you just seem..brighter." Bella bit her lip while smiling and closed her eyes. "I think its this place. I used to come here with may parents when I was little." Loki raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? These are good memories?" Bella nodded. "Yeah, this place is where my parents fell in love, its where my father would tell me and my mother how our lives are not as limited as we think they are; the world is a wonderfully weird place; consensual reality is significantly flawed; no institution can be trusted, but love does work; all things are possible; and we all could be happy and fulfilled if we only had the guts to be truly free and the wisdom to shrink our egos and quit taking ourselves so damn seriously."

Loki tried to imagin himself less seriouse then he he is now and couldnt see it. Yes he was supposed to be the god of lise and trickery, but with all that was reasons behind. Loki never did something to another out of spite, he did it because they angered him in some way or another. Bella could see the inner conflict in his eyes as he contemplated what she was saying. "Listen Leon, there comes a time when the world gets quiet and the only thing left is your own heart. So you'd better learn the sound of it. Otherwise you'll never understand what it's saying."

Later that day The three came home from spending the morning at the park. Molly rushed over to watch Tv and Bella walked to her room. Loki followed her and watched her fall over onto the bed. "Are you alright?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. He watched her nod with her face in the sheets. Loki quietly sat on the bed next to Bella. Leaning back to lay down Loki thought to himself for a moment. "How did you know?" Bella yawned softly and turned her head to face him. "How did I know what?" Loki looked at her sideways. "How did you know you loved Ben?" Bella was taken by surprise with Leons question. "I..wha..where did that come from?" Leon shrugged. "Just curious." Bella sighed. "I dont know really, I just did." Leon looked up at the celeing. "Do you still love him, or was it a mistake?" Bella closed her eyes as she thought about Ben, taking in all the good and bad memories. "Ben gave me Molly, and for that he will never be a mistake. I think somewhere in my heart I will always love Ben, but sometimes that just isnt enough." Leons face held little emotion as he asked about Bellas feelings for Ben. "What about soulmates? Do you believe in them?" Bella shook her head. ""I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. But I was beginning to believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Not because he was perfect, or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together." Loki like her idea of soul mates, bound souls. He had always thought the stories of men and women bound throughout all eternity by the strength of passion, either love or hate, were but pleasant tales for long winter's nights. Bound souls, two sides of the same counter, together through all the lives of the souls, and forever before and afterward. But he recognized the woman just as surely as she recognized him, and he knew the tales were true.

Ok I know its extra short but I wanted to get something out there already and this is what I came up with! Comment, follow, favorite :)


	5. Chapter 5 Whispers in the night

Loki looked over the small set of teens who flooded the class room. All looking to be around 13 or 14 years of age, the boredly paid attention to the teacher infront of them. Loki sat in the back of the class room. Observing and taking notes. The students paid only a moment of attention to him, when they first entered the class room, their questions of who he was was quickly answered by Greg Palmer, the teacher. "Now everyone this is Mr. Lovel, he will be observing this class, along with a few others, so get used to him. He is here to observe and help out where he can." , Leon Lovel. Loki was quickly informed that he was in no way, going to get anywhere with only a first name, so he took the only Human last name he didnt dispise entierly. Isabellas. Loki of corse had no intention of revealing this to Bella, kning it would only cause problems. It wasnt until recently that Loki even realised that Bella never asked of his last name. He was sure that is she herself ever came to realise this, that there would be a lot of questions.

The class its self was uneventfull, Loki learned a few things about Earth past, being that the morning class was a Earth Space science class. Throught the day though Loki also viewed a Algerbra class, where they used units of math that Loki hads never found himself in the need for, and figured by the looks of things, only a select few of the students around him would use it either. A english class. This class Loki found rather odd, even though everyone in the class room new how to speak English, when it came to writing it,, the young adults seemed rather confused. How was it that they would go through life using words and yet only a handfull of them could spell, or properly give a definition to such words. A Physical education class, this Loki found amusing in the highest, watching the teens be forced into playing a game of doge ball, where the goal included whipping a soft but lethal ball at one another was most entertaining. He also viewed a french class and phsycology class. French was rather boring but Loki enjoyed watching the teacher try and explain how certain areas of the brain work to the students. Though some looked enlightened and understanding, others, it seemed as though the teacher was talking to a sack of pillows.

Bella rubbed her neck as she walked up the staires to her aparment, just getting back from a little run. When reaching the top of the staires she was a little shocked to find Ben waiting for her. He smiled a little when he saw her. "Hey." She gave him a confused smile. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Ben shrugged. "I figured I still have some time beofre Molly needs to be picked up from school so i thought I would stop by." Bella blinked. "Um..yeah sure. Come in." Bella opened the door and welcomed Ben into her home. "Im just going to change real quick." Whith that Bella walked to her room. Ben looked around th living room examinging it. He noticed a shirt on the couch and picked it up. The shirt was clearly a males, and most likely belonged tp the man he had met a few days prior. "I see you still have that man living here?" Bella walked out of the bed room in a different outfit. "What? Oh yeah, He had his first day of work today, so thats a start." Ben nodded siliently. "Want something to drink? Coffee, Tea, water?" Ben sighed and placed the shirt back on the couch while walking into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. "Uh coffee, thanks." Bella poured Ben a cup as well as herself and joined him at the table. "Bella, how did you even meet this guy?" Bella was taken back for a moment. "Um a friend asked me to help him out why?" Ben shrugged. "Its just wierd, I mean how much do you really know about him really? He has been here for what a month? Maybe a little over. You let him live here, play with our daughter, by the way I dont see blankets on that couch where did he sleep, with you? You barely know the guy and he is sleeping in the same bed with you? What else do you do together? Huh?" Bella put her hands up and glared at Ben. "Hey, Hey hey! Calm your shit Ben, like what the fuck? You dont get to just come to my house and fuckin bomb me with questions that are none of you fuckin business to begin with!" Ben cave a sarcastic scoff. "None of my business? In case you have forgotten, Molly is also my kid! I think I have a right to know who the fuck my wife is letting her hang around!" It didnt take long for a friendly visit to turn into a rage fest for the ex couple. As usual it took five seconds to go from talking to screaming. "Ex-Wife Ben! Im not married to you anymore! You want to know about Leon, get to fucking know him yourself! He is a kind, quiet, great guy, who Molly loves by the way! Dont you fucking come here and try and question me about the people I chose to hang around!" Ben got close to Bella his glare never leaving. He stood above her as she glared equally as hard in her chair. "Really thats how you feel! I just should care or bother, because Im the bad guy here right!? Im the one who decided I want ready for Life? Im the one who makes the bad choises?! Is that It?!" Bella stood up and pushed Ben away. He stumbled back slightly, but was otherwise unfased by it. "You know thats not what I am fucking saying Ben! Dont put words in my mouth!" Ben got close to ber once more. "You always did have a dirty mouth." Without another word and one swift movment Bens mouth was on hers in a ferice kiss. In the moment Bella latched herself onto Ben and returned it just as strongly.

Loki jigged up the stepps of the apartment complex. Loki admitted it was nice to have something to do during the day rather than just sit around, though at the same time, Loki found himself itching to see Bella again. Aprotching the door Loki stopped momentarly and listened. Her heard a few grunts andtryed to thing of what might be happening. It was when her heared a small crash of something breaking that Loki was in the idea that someone might be robbing the place. Quickly he opened the door. "Bella are you alright!" Loki's eyes widened to find only half of what he thought. He was being robbed alright, but not of the tv or couch, but of Bella. In his sight was Ben and Bella frozen on the kitchen table, both missing their shirts, and what seemed to almost be their pants. All Loki could do was stare at them, before turning to leave. Bella herself was in shock. She didnt know what to do, or what to say, she didnt know how to feel. Ben got off her and buttoned his pants and grabbed his shirt. Bella blinked and bit her lip. "You..you need to go..and um get Molly." Ben akwardly nodded. "Um yeah, Bella, listen.." "No!" Bella inturppted. "Just go please." She squeezed her eyes shut and wiped at her face with her hands.

Loki stood outside the apartment building and leaned against the wall. He thought about going further, but where would he go. Shortly Ben exited the building and stared at Loki for a moment, almost as if he wanted to say something. Instead he closed his mouth and walked off to his car. Loki soon decided to go back up staires, finding it would be unavoidable. When he reached the door he opened it and spotted Bella in the kitchen, now fully dressed, cleaning up spilt coffee off the floor. She looked up hearing him enter and gave a sorry expression. "Leon I.." Loki held up a hand. "No need to explaine, its not my business." The truth was Loki didnt want an explination, he didnt want to know any more details on how without even knowing it Bella managed to push pain upone him.

Bella watched Leon walk into the spare bed room and felt a pain touch her heart. She hadnt ment for that to happen, let alone him see it. Bella wanted to know what exactly bothered Leon. Was it just disturbing to see her with her ex husband, or did he maybe find it distrbing to see her with a man in general. Bella tried to put herself in his shes as she continued to clean. Walking in a room to find him on top of another woman. In a way, it hurt her but why? Leon and her were not an item, they hadnt even slept together...that is in a intimate way. It wasnt like she hadnt thought about it. Bella just didnt think he liked her like that, but what if she was wrong? What if Leon had grown feelings for her? Did she have feelings for him? Bella didnt know. Putting the mop away Bella came to a daring conclution.

Loki stared out the window of the spare bed room silently thinking to him self. Wondering what Bella might be thinking. A few moments later her heard a presence at the door. Loki didnt turn though, he continued to stare out the window, not wanting to talk about the previous events. When doing this he expected Bella to sigh and walk away, he expected to hear her door close softly. It was only getting to be around 5 pm but sometimes that was late enough. Instead, he heard quiet foot steps come to him. Glancing to the side Bella made her way infront of him with no look of emotion present on her face. Loki didnt speak, unsure of what to say in the present situation. Loki hadnt expected Bella to push him gently back onto the bed or get on top of him. "Im sorry you had to see that Leon." She whispered. Her voice was gental and calming. In one movment Loki felt her lips attach to his. It was soft and un forcefull, but full of feeling. Loki kissed back, his longing taking over. A million questions raced through his head, but they soon silienced as Bella began to remove her clothing. Loki didnt know what to do. Was she sure? Did she really want this? Or was this some type of pitty fuck. Loki found himself angry at the idea. "What are you doing?" He found himself asking, his voice at a whisper as well. He didnt know what they were being quiet, with only them in the house, but at the same time it seemed needed. "I dont know." Was Bellas answer as she continued to kiss him and remove his clothing as well. Loki broke the kiss and looked at her sternly. "Are you sure?" Bella smiled. "Not at all."


	6. Chapter 6 Selfish

_Even good relationships fail. One minute you're standing on solid ground, the next minute- you're not. And there're always two versions. Yours and theirs. The both versions start the same way though. The both start with two people falling in love._

Loki stared at the ceiling in deep thought. Not 3 hours ago he had made love to Bella and he was still awake. _Made Love_…Loki thought. What an unformilure concept to him. Loki stiffened when he felt Bella turn to face him, her eyes barley open. Groggily she spoke, a small smile place on her lips. "You know Leon. It's kind of funny. You have lived here for over a month now, we have eaten together, read together, slept together in now more ways than one, and yet I have no idea who you are. I know how you like your eggs, and what kind of literature you read. I know your fist name and that you're from a forgine area. Your favorite color. I even feel I might know your heart, but I don't know you. I know nothing about your home or family, our dreams, strengths, weaknesses. I don't even know your last name, and yet, it's enough for me. Don't you find that funny?" Loki could tell she wasn't expecting an answer. He knew she probably wouldn't even remember talking like this when she woke, Loki also knew though, she was right. Bella did not know him, in any way besides his small traits. Favorite color? As if that small amount of information was anywhere near what was necessary to establish a relationship. The part that saddens Loki is that he wasn't sure she would ever know him. Not if he wanted to stay with her that is.

Bella awoke alone is bed. This both surprised her and worried her. Getting up Bella yawned and stretched, cracking her neck a little. Bella walked out of the spare bed room and walked down the hall to the kitchen and living room area, no sign of Leon. What was there was a small post-it on her coffee maker, the coffee maker itself full of what seemed to be fresh coffee. The note was simple and Bella had no idea how to respond. It only read, _'I'm sorry.'_ Only one thought was going through her head. .Fuck?

Tony stumbled across his living room area of his apartment. "Kitchen soo far…" He grumbled with a sleepy tone. Yawning Tony poured a cup of coffee and sipped it. _'Sir'_ His AI Said. Tony sighed. "What is it?" '_It appears you have a visitor'_ Tony shook his head and looked at the clock. "Its 10:30 in the morning, anyone who knows me knows to not even try to bug me until noon." Tony continued to sip his coffee and ignore the idea of a visitor. _'Sir.'_ The AI announced again. _"They look rather distressed."_ Tony rolled his eyes. "Show me a visual." A screen popped up and Tony looked at it questioningly. "Why they hell is he here? Send him up." Tony waited as the Elevator made its way up to his humble home. As the doors opened Loki charged through. "I will not live with that woman any longer!" He announced. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Over here reindeer games. Now what are you talking about?" Loki walked over to the counter. "I will not live with Bella any longer; she has become a problem that will not be resolved until I am no longer in need of seeing her." Tony thought about what he was being told for a long moment, and then it hit him. "You slept with her didn't you?" Loki glared. "That is not a matter of discussion." Tony gaped. "You did! Are you serious? Why the hell would you do that?" Loki glared more and stalked away to the window. Tony set down his cup of coffee and made his way to Loki. "This is just great! Fucking great, not only did you sleep with her, but you like her! A lot by the looks of it!" Loki clenched his jaw. How does this man always know everything? "Well I hope you're happy with your little game Loki." Loki faced Tony. "There was never a game." Tony rolled his eyes. "I don't know what the hell possessed you to do this! Of all the things-.." "I love her!" Tony stopped and gave Loki a cold look. "No." Loki was surprised by this. "No? What do you mean no? There was no question!" Tony got closer to Loki. "No. No. No. No. You don't love her Loki, you _can't_ love her. She isn't an option." Loki rolled his eyes. "Do you think me stupid? I am well aware of that. I cannot picture myself without her though." Tony's look softened a little. "You just don't get it do you? You can't have her. You can't love someone and lie to them about your entire life, it doesn't work that way." Loki tried to think. "If I told her the truth." Tony put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "If you told her the truth what? Hey Bella, we need to talk, you see this past month I have lied to you, my names not Leon, its Loki, I'm not from Europe, and I am from another planet. Oh and I was the guy who tried to kill you." Loki looked at Tony. "I would have never-""Yes you would have. You didn't know her, you never met her, and had we not stopped you, she probably would have died. Along with Molly and Ben, and everyone else. If she lived? She would have been a slave Loki. Listen to me. The bad guy doesn't get the girl." Loki stared out the window and over looked the city he once tried to destroy. "I don't want to be the bad guy anymore."

_You think yours is the one that's gonna make it. So it always comes as a shock. The moment you realize it's over._ _One minute you're standing on solid ground, the next minute, you're not._

Bella sat in her arm chair and continued to read, glancing at the door any time the building made a sound. Leon had been gone all day and Bella didn't know what to think. She was angry and sad, but waited for Leon to return. Her head shot up at the sound of the door knob turning, and she watched as Leon made his way into the room. He looked sad and this worried Bella. "Leon where were you? You had me worried sick." Leon apparently was not expecting to see Bella awake, since he held a small look of surprise when she spoke. Getting up from the couch Bella walked over to Leon and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" Leon gave her a small smile. "Yeah I'm ok. I'm sorry I needed to visit Tony and I didn't know how long I would be gone." Bella sighed. "You could have said that much on your little note. I'm sorry? What was I supposed to get from that?" Loki looked at Bella. Whose face held a small look of worry. "I apologies, let's just go to sleep please." Bella hesitated but nodded, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. In bed Loki held onto Bella as she slept, no worry in her mind any longer. Loki felt a ping of guilt in his heart, knowing that he was being selfish, and that this would probably blow up in his face later. He couldn't help it though. The one thing he wanted, the one person who he had a chance to love, wouldn't want him had he told the truth. It hurt him to think about having her hate him for telling the truth. It was when Loki walked home that he decided that Bella and he are happy now, and until the truth comes up on its own, he wanted them to be happy, because Loki didn't know how down he would go when it went away.

_Do you have what it takes? If your relationship is in trouble, can you weather the storm? When the ground gives way and your world collapses, maybe you just need to have faith. And trust that you can survive this together. Maybe you just need to hold on tight. And no matter what, don't let go._


	7. Chapter 7 What is love?

_The most important things are the hardest to say. They are the things you get ashamed of, because words diminish them - words shrink things that seemed limitless when they were in your head to no more than living size when they're brought out. But it's more than that, isn't it? The most important things lie too close to wherever your secret heart is buried, like landmarks to a treasure your enemies would love to steal away. And you may make revelations that cost you dearly only to have people look at you in a funny way, not understanding what you've said at all, or why you thought it was so important that you almost cried while you were saying it. That's the worst, I think. When the secret stays locked within not for want of a teller but for want of an understanding ear._

Loki awoke to the sound of Bella entering the bed room. It has been 2 weeks since his visit to Tony and though every time he looked at Bella he felt a pain of guilt nipping at his side, he pushed it away. Loki also heard from Tony every once in a while and listened to him bark about how what he was doing the wrong thing and needed to tell her the truth. The truth. The word was poison on Loki's lips. Nothing good ever came from the truth in his mind. It only brought anger and sadness. Loki sat up and startled Bella. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Loki shook his head. "Not really, how was the show?" Bella rubbed her neck as she climbed into bed. "It was alright, you know, just banging on the door of religion, sex, and my anger for turkey." Loki smiled remembering how she expressed her anger for turkey. 'It's everywhere! Turkey burger, turkey bologna, turkey bacon! Someone just needs to go up to turkey and say hey man…just be yourself.' It was a found memory in Loki's head. Loki did however always wondered however how she came to make fun of such subjects as religion. As far as he was aware most mortals found their religion to be personal and are often offended by those who question it. "Bella?" Bella looked over at Loki, her head now rested on the pillow. "Hum?" Loki turned on his side and rested his head in his hand as his elbow held him up. "Do you have a religion?" Bella looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask that?" Loki shrugged. "You speak of it as foolishness so I just wonder." Bella sighed. "Well, no, not really." Loki nodded and thought for a moment. "Then what do you believe in?" Bella took the time to consider the question. "I believe in a lot of things. I believe in these things because I can, not because I have to. I chose to believe them." Loki laid his head down on the pillow. "Like what?" Bella took a deep breath. Loki always had such serious questions. "I can believe things that are true and things that aren't true and I can believe things where nobody knows if they're true or not. I can believe in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny and the Beatles and Marilyn Monroe and Elvis and Mister Ed. Listen - I believe that people are perfectable, that knowledge is infinite, that the world is run by secret banking cartels and is visited by aliens on a regular basis, nice ones that look like wrinkled lemurs and bad ones who mutilate cattle and want our water and our women." Loki rose an eyebrow at this. "I believe that the future sucks and I believe that the future rocks and I believe that one day White Buffalo Woman is going to come back and kick everyone's ass. I believe that all men are just overgrown boys with deep problems communicating and that the decline in good sex in America is coincident with the decline in drive-in movie theaters from state to state." _What in Valhalla is a drive in movie?_

"I believe that all politicians are unprincipled crooks and I still believe that they are better than the alternative. I believe that California is going to sink into the sea when the big one comes, while Florida is going to dissolve into madness and alligators and toxic waste. I believe that antibacterial soap is destroying our resistance to dirt and disease so that one day we'll all be wiped out by the common cold like martians in War of the Worlds." A movie Loki would have to watch.

"I believe that the greatest poets of the last century were Edith Sitwell and Don Marquis, that jade is dried dragon sperm, and that thousands of years ago in a former life I was a one-armed Siberian shaman." _Ok a what?_

"I believe that mankind's destiny lies in the stars. I believe that candy really did taste better when I was a kid, that it's aerodynamically impossible for a bumble bee to fly, that light is a wave and a particle, that there's a cat in a box somewhere who's alive and dead at the same time (although if they don't ever open the box to feed it it'll eventually just be two different kinds of dead), and that there are stars in the universe billions of years older than the universe itself." Loki was intrigued by her answers.

"I believe in a personal god who cares about me and worries and oversees everything I do. I believe in an impersonal god who set the universe in motion and went off to hang with her girlfriends and doesn't even know that I'm alive. I believe in an empty and godless universe of causal chaos, background noise, and sheer blind luck. I believe that anyone who says sex is overrated just hasn't done it properly. I believe that anyone who claims to know what's going on will lie about the little things too. I believe in absolute honesty and sensible social lies. I believe in a woman's right to choose, a baby's right to live, that while all human life is sacred there's nothing wrong with the death penalty if you can trust the legal system implicitly, and that no one but a moron would ever trust the legal system. Loki smirked. "I believe that life is a game, that life is a cruel joke, and that life is what happens when you're alive and that you might as well lie back and enjoy it." Bella from the cealing to Loki, signaling she was finished. "That is a lot to believe." Bella nodded. "My dad used to have a saying, Lean into it." Loki raised an eyebrow. "Lean into what?" Bella smiled. "It means that it doesn't matter what's going on around us, what matters is that we are there for it, whatever it is, good or bad." Loki layed on his back. "Your father sounds like a wise man." Bella nodded. "He was." Loki looked at Bella. "Was?" Bella nodded. "He died." Loki frowned. "Im sorry." Bella shook her head and sighed. "Don't be, my father was a was long before he died." Loki did not understand her words and Looking at him, Bella seemed to see that. "The last memory I have of my dad is him walking out the front door. I was sitting on the couch after dinner, my mom was a work. My dad casually came into the living room, kissed me on the head and said he was going to get us some ice cream, he walked out the door and never came back." Loki's frown grew deeper. "I met a guy about 14 years later, not much older than me, we talked and became friends and it was so odd because he reminded me so much of my dad. Not a week later my mother informed me that dad had died and do you know what it said on his picture at the funeral? Dan Lovel, loving man who would be no where without the love and support of his adoring wife and son. It was that moment that it all sunk in, I didn't exsist. I found out later that the guy I met was in fact my dads son, and he had no idea my mother or I exsisted until recently. I wanted to hate him, I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't." Loki whispered. "Why?" Bella gave him a small sad smile. "Because he was my dad."

Loki watched Bella eat brunch the next day, her words always got him thinking about his own actions. "I love you." He said suddenly. "And I was curious if you love me as well." Bella froze and was shocked by Loki's sudden words. Loki felt his heart pound in his chest. In the space between yes and no, there's a lifetime. It's the difference between the path you walk and the one you leave behind; it's the gap between who you thought you could be and who you really are; its the legroom for the lies you'll tell yourself in the future. Bella blinked. "I don't know." Loki's face remained emotionless. That wasn't really the answer he was looking for. "Listen Leon, its not that I don't think I have fallen in love with you because, I really think I have, but Im worried. Love is a temporary madness, it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion, it is not the desire to mate every second minute of the day, it is not lying awake at night imagining that he is kissing every cranny of your body. No, don't blush, I am telling you some truths. That is just being "in love", which any fool can do. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident." Loki looked slightly hurt. "You think I will not love you forever?" Bella frowned. "Its not just you Leon. I have been through this before, I married Ben because I was in love with him and that didn't end so well." Loki pushed himself off the counter he had been leaning on and moved to her. "Im not Ben." Im not Leon either. Bella gave a sad smile. "But Im still Bella."


	8. Chapter 8 Would you?

"So do you love him?" Linda asked. Bella had finally met up with her and Jack for drinks. Leon had something do do involving ork so Bella was alone other wise. "I dont know, I think so, but I dont even know his last name. I always mean to ask but I never do because I dont care what his last name is." "Honey you need to know the guys last name, this way you can google him, or get a backround check and know if he is worth your time." Jake said sipping a Pina Colada. Bella sighed. "But what if I find out something bad that I dont want to know, or dont like?" Linda laughed. "Then get rid of his ass, simple." Bella rolled her eyes and sipped some of her own drink. Linda gave her a look of remorse. "Listen honey, when you love someone you accept everything about them, not just the things you like. I mean how can you appreciate someone for who they really are if you dont know who that person is?" Bella stared at Her friend for a moment. "That has to be the most knowlageable thing you have ever said." Linda laughed. "I know, its so unlike me, I think I might be catching something." Jack nudged Linda. "Oh yeah, heart ache fever! Oh! That reminds me of a song! Heart ache to heart ache we stand! No promises no demands! Love is a battle feild!" Linda and Bella look at each other for a moment before busting into laughter.

"I am tiered of this Raindeer games." Loki stood with his arms crossed in Tony's living room. "I will not tell her, she is happy, I am happy, we are happy and I wont let myself ruin it." Tony gave Loki a look of insanity. "I thought you were crazy before but this takes the cake! You love a woman so much that you are willing to lie to her about everything! Tell me Loki when she starts asking questions, considering that if you two do get together, when she starts asking you about your past, you last name, your birthday, all that jazz, what will you tell her? More lies? Thats a great way to start a relationship." Loki was growing tiered of Tony's rants. "Listen, if you dont tell her I will, I dont want to but hey, she needs to know the truth." Loki glared at Tony. "You will do no such thing? Do you think yourself better than me? Parading around in an iron suit, telling everyone that you will try and keep them safe along with your little friends where ever they may be? Tell me what happens when something goes wrong and a life is lost, how do you live with it?" Tony glared. "That has nothing to do with this." Loki smirked. "But it does. I lie to Bella to keep her happy, or alive in your case, blissfully unaware that the person she see's has done many bad things, I give her the hope that humans so desperatly need that I am a reality and not a dream. You are a threat to keeping that reality alive. You tell people you will protect them but if someone threatens that then what? You try and stop them. You try and stop them from destroying someones life just as I will stop you from destroying ours. I am not the bad guy in this situation. You are." Although Loki made sence on some level, Tony knew that he was the one that was right. Maybe he was going to destory Bellas and loki's life but it was to save Bella from hurt later on, it was the right thing to do, wasnt it?

Bella sat on her bed looking through and old family album. Pictures of her when she was younger, along with her family made her smile. There were pictures of her dad and mom, her and her siblings. Bella picked up a picture of her and her siblings all linked with their dad. When he left Bella was so upset that for a long time she forgot that he left them too. He said goodbye to her, he said he would be back, but none the less she was the last person to see him. Bella sister was in her room, and her brother was at a friends house that night. They didnt even know he left. Bellas head shot up at the sight of Leon walking into the bed room. He smiled softly at her before joining her in bed and resting his head in her lap. "What are you doing?" He asked. Bella smiled. "Just looking at some old photos." Leon picked up one of the photos and examined it. It was a picture of what looked to be a younger Bella and Ben. The stood smiling holding a tiny Molly, who also had a big baby smile. "Hey Leon?" Leon but the picture and grabbed another, not looking at Bella. "Hum?" "Whats your last name?" Loki froze, here comes the questions. Thinking fast Loki said the first common name he could think of. "Johnson. Why?" Bella looked at from Leon to the pictures. "Its just you have been living in my house for quiet some time now and I never knew it. You claim to love me and I think I might love you back but what does that mean when I dont know anything about you. We share a bed, a home, a life and at times its like I am standing in the room with a complete like a person I look at everyday but never see." Loki felt the guilt in his gut rise, Tony had warned him of this, had told him that soon she would start asking questions. "I dont care to talk about my past all that much Isabella. It is not that I wish to hide things from you, but I dont want to burden you with things that can not be changed." Bella placed the pictures down and turned Leon to face up toward her. "Its never a burden to tell me who you are." Loki frowned at Bella, who cradled his head. "If you could go back and change something in your past, would you?" Bella gave a confused look. "No." Loki was slightly shocked by her answer. "What if what you changed was a huge mistake, life changing even?" Bella shook her head. "I have mad many mistakes in my life, you know that. I dont regret making them though. Its those mistakes that taught me and made me who I am today." Loki wondered if she would feel that way about his mistakes, but he assumed probably not, thats when he got an idea. "How about that incident that happened a while back. With the aliens and the man who tried to take over the world?" Bella frowned. "What about him?" Loki shrugged. "Would you have him go back and change his mistakes? Would it mean anything if he kinda, somehow felt..bad about what he did?" Bella bit her lip and thought about it. "I dont know. I mean, I dont know the guy personally, but in my mind people aren't either evil or good. They're like chef's salads, with good things and bad things chopped and mixed together in a vinaigrette of confusion and conflict. That doesnt mean though you can go an do whatever you want. People died that day, People I knew and didnt know. Just because you feel bad, or apologies doesnt change that or make it better. I do wonder though what made him want to take over earth though. There are millions and Billions of Galaxies out there, and none of them shot his fancy but ours? The only thing that scares me more than the idea of their being other species out there is the idea of us being the only species." Though this helped Loki on some level, his question still went unanswered. "Would you forgive him? You personally?" Bella shrugged. "Would you?" Loki layed in bed most of that night thinking of an answer. If someone came and almost took over Asgard, would he forgive that person. Someone who killed his people, and thought of them as creatures below their stature. No. Loki thought. He probably couldnt.

Loki drank his coffee for the morning at the table, flipping through a newspaper. Buzz Buzz. Loki looked up at the intercom and walked over to it.. Pushing the red button he spoke. "Hello?" "Hey Leon!" Loki smiled recognizing the voice as Molly's. He hit the unlock button and waited for her to arrive. "Hey Leon!" Molly said again as she walked into the house with Ben. Ben. Loki wanted to glare but held it in. "Wheres my mom?" "I believe she went to go get a package from the post office." Molly nodded. "Ok." With nothing more to say she ran into her room. Ben stood in the door akwardly. "Well, tell Bella I said hello, and to give me a call." Loki simply nodded as he watched Ben leave. Molly came back out of her room and went to the fridge. "Score! We have grapes!" Loki chuckled as Molly grabbed the bag of grapes out of the fridge, and sat at the table with Loki. "So, hows life treating you Leon?" Molly asked as she chewed a grape. Loki shrugged. "It has been most content I suppose." Molly giggled. "You talk funny." Loki raised an eyebrow. "I believe it is you who talks funny." The sound of the door opening grabbed both Loki and Molly's attention. "Hey mom." Bella smiled. "Hey Molly, when did you get here?" Molly shrugged. "Little bit ago. Just eaten some grapes now." Bella nodded. "Ok well I am going to go take a shower, because I forgot to this morning." Bella kissed the top of Molly's head and then Loki's before walking to the bathroom. Molly squinted at Loki. "Why did my mom kiss you?" Loki caughed up his coffee, taken by surprise with the question. Molly placed her palms on the table and raised herself on the chair. "Are you in love!? Are you guys going to get married!? And have babies and.." Loki held of his hands to stop the child. "Molly, Molly, stop. Me and your mother, are attempting a relationship yes, but there is no garentee for marriage, or...babies.." Molly sat back down. "Oh. Do you love her?" Loki smiled softly. "Dont talk about things you dont understand." Molly tilted her head to the side. "You know you love her." Loki shook his head. "Dont talk about things I dont understand."


	9. Chapter 9 A life without her

Loki sat on a bench with his brother Thor. Bella was to meet him soon at the park with Molly, the fact his brother was here made him worried she might see him. "Why are you here?" Loki asked aggravated. Thor looked at his brother with a small smile. "I have talked to father." This statement made Loki glance at Thor. "And?" His voice curious. "He is happy with what he is seeing. You are deffinatly becoming one with humans." Loki's jaw tightened slightly, he figured his father would be proud of that, not knowing that humans as a whole still aggravated him to no end. "He is concerned though." Thor stated with a frown. "Your attachment with the one called Bella, it worries him." Loki was slightly confused. "Why? I would figure he would be joyous." Thor sighed. "Yes, he would under a different circumstances." Loki gave though a questioning look. "Brother, Bella does not know who you are or what you have done, father is aware of this and is worried you will not only hurt her but yourself." Loki glared at Thor. "I can not simply tell her the truth Thor." Thor nodded. "This is true, you can not, which is why you should distance yourself from her. It will hurt her, but it will save her from a greater hurt should she find out the truth." Loki rested his forarms on his thighs while folding his hands and hunching over. "I love her." He said quietly. "I know." Thor responded, his voice also low. "What would you do if it were Jane?" Thor thought about it for a moment. "I don't think I have ever been capable of such lies brother, there for it is hard to answer how I would try to fix them." This was something Loki knew. Thor had always, and probably would always be a open and honest man. "Should I have been in your shoes though, I believe I would come clean." Loki raised an eyebrow. "What happened to saving her from a bigger hurt?" Thor looked up at the sky and smiled. "I know Jane, she would be very angry for a long time, but I would do for her the one thing I do not believe you would ever consider Loki." Loki sat up and sighed. "And what would that be?" Thor turned his head to face his brother. "Become mortal." Thor got up from the bench and stretched. "Mortal? Why not take her to Asgard?" Loki asked. Thor looked down at his brother who still sat with a look of surprise. Thor smiled again. "This is her home brother, I would never make her part from it, and bringing her to Asgard would not make her immortal anyway, eventually she would pass on and I would still live and in my heart and mind, a life without her is no life at all." Thor began to walk away from Loki, his hands in his mortal clothed pockets. Loki couldn't comprehend the idea of not being a god. Its who he is. Loki knew that Thor was correct though. Mortals had a very short life span compared to one of a god. The idea of watching Bella parish hurt Loki in ways he could not describe. Molly would soon follow, and then Molly's child should she have any, and so on. It was a fact that Loki was not ready to deal with.

In the distance Bella and Molly approached Loki. He smiled at them before meeting them half way. "Beautiful day." Bella said smiling. Loki savored that smile. "Leon, I brought my kite!" Molly said with a toothy grin. It was a colorful butterfly kite, it seemed so large in Molly's small hands. Loki smiled a small smile at the girl before nodding in approval. Bella looked at Leon questioningly. "Molly go ahead and play I need to talk to Leon for a moment." Molly nodded. "Ok, when shes dont you should come fly a kite with me Leon!" With that Molly ran off. Loki looked at Bella who sat down beside him in the bench. "Are you alright?" She asked. Loki nodded. "I am fine, why do you ask?" Bella shrugged. "You just look upset by something." Loki's thoughts drifted back to Thor. "It is nothing, just lost in my own thoughts I suppose." Bella looked down and nodded. "Ok, but you know I am here if you wanna talk." Loki smiled lightly and placed a hand on her thigh. "I know." Bella suddenly lifted her head up and smiled. "Knock Knock." Loki raised an eyebrow and answers hesitantly. "Who is there?" Bella leaned in close to Leons ear. "I there. And Im always going to be there for you Leon." If only Loki could believe those words.

Later on Loki and the two females got back home. He rubbed his neck beofre parting to the shower. The hot water felt nice on his skin, lightly messaging him. In the shower Loki came to a decision. He was going to tell Bella everything tonight. He needed to. Thors words really got him thinking. He could eaither leave her or tell her the truth, and with a lot of thinking he knew that he would rather have her hate him and know the truth than have her hate him for leaving and never knowing why.

Bella tied her hair into a lose pony tail after changing into more comfortable clothes. "You brush your teeth?" She asked her daughter who smiled brightly to show her clean teeth. Bella smiled amd kissed Molly's head. "Good now get to bed, I'll be in there in a minute." A knock at the door grabbed Bella's attention. Bella pushed her eyebrows together in confustion. Walking to the door Bella looks out the peep hole. A face she does not recognise was shown to her. She opened the door a crack. "Um, hello?" The man looked at her with no emotion. "Are you Isabella Lovel?" Bella nodded. "Yes..how did you get passed the front without buzzing me?" The man folded his hands infron of himself. "Miss Lovel please let me in, it is an importance that concernse the safety of your family."

Loki dried his hair and through on some comfortable clothes, making his way to the living room. "Bella the is some thing we must-" Loki stopped dead in his tracks and the sight before him. Bella stood with a look of concern on her face, standing next to a man Loki hoped he would never come to encounter again. "So glad you could join us Mr.Laufeyson." His voice plain and emotionless. Loki glared at him and whispered under his breath._ Fury._


	10. Chapter 10 A fool to believe

"I see you have changed your look." Loki glared at Fury, how dare he seek him out. "Im sorry sir, I think you must be mistaken, his name is Leon. Bella said to fury, uncertinty in her voice. Fury looked down at Bella with a stern look. "I am afraid I am not mistaken For this man is not who he has claimed to be. He is Loki, god of mischief. If you can recall the New York incident about a year ago you should remember he was who organised the attack." Bella looked from Fury to Loki, trying to piece together what was happening. Leon is Loki? Loki is Leon? How..why..he..she.. Bella couldnt breath, the walls seemed to be closing in on her. "Bella I-" Loki started, but his sentence did not end for Bella ran up to him and clocked him dead in the face. "You mother fucker! How dare you! How fucking dare you!" Loki held his face in pain, but it was nothing to the pain he felt in his heart. "Bella you need to listen to me! I was going to tell you tonight! I-" Bella looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "Tonight? You were going to tell me tonight? You shold have tried to tell me every sing day!" Loki tried to approach her. "You must believe me.." Bella scoffed and laughed sarcastically. "Why should I ever trust you? Why should I trust you?! You have lied to me everyday since the moment we met! I have no reason to trust you!" Fury placed a shoulder on Bella's shoulder and Bella shook it off. "Get out of my house. Both of you. NOW!" Fury grabbed Lokis arm and pulled him to the door. "Mom whats going on?" Molly said yawning. Bella turned to her and sighed. "Nothing baby, lets get you to bed." Molly looked from her mothers sad face to see Loki getting pushed out the door. "Where is Leon going?" Bella walked over to Molly and picked her up. "Leon had to leave now come on."

Loki was still in shock as Fury put him into a car. "Where are you taking me? Why did you come after me?" Fury looked at Loki as if he asked a ridiculouse question. "You tried to take over the world and casued billions of dollars worth of damage to New York. Did you really think everyone was just going to forget about that?" Loki glared. "I am here as punishment by Odin." Fury shook his head. "I dont make the rules, but as long as you are residing on earth, you will be treated as any other Human terrorist would. Thor will be conntacted after you are taken into custody where we will make plans for further action."

Bella cried herself to sleep that night. All her life Bella had learned to deal with disapointments, to be positive but not to expecting. She doesnt know what Loki did to stop that, but she got her hopes up, she had such great expectaions that they ended up toppling down on top of her. She was a fool to believe that any good could come from a man she knew nothing about, a man who wasnt a man at all, only a myth. It was very soon that Bella felt the bed shift and was greeted the tiny body that belonged to her daughter. "Its ok mommy, Leon will come back." Bella didnt tell Molly who Leon really was, not just yet, she couldnt. Bella turned over and smiled at her daughter with a sad smile. Kissing the top of her head and taking her small hand in her own, trying to close her eyes and not dream of what could have been.

Thor reached the S.H.E.I.L.E.D facility that Loki was being held in in no time. He was enraged that Fury had locked him up. "Fury, why have you taken my brother?" Fury sat at a large table, his hands folded as he looked at Thor. "Loki you brother is considered a terrorist and national threat. Did you really think tat if we noticed him we would just shrug it off?" Thor gave Fury a stern look. "He is not yours to judge, not on this day atleast. He is under the watch and protection of out father Odin. Loki's power have been stripped from him, he is no longer a threat to you." Furys face didnt change, he looked neither angry or bothered by Thor's words. "Listen Thor, this planet has rules and Loki tried to completely get rid of them, costing thousands of people there lives, we cant just ignore that, no matter who he is under the protection of. I can tell you this much, The untied nations does not have a specific law or procedure when it comes to an attack from someone or something from another planet, its just not something everyone could agree to plan for. This means that besides hold Loki, our goverment cant do much to him yet, considering he is not from this planet the rules dont actually apply in a legal sence. When we assembled the avengers to get Loki the plan was this, hold him in custody until a larger plan could be made, most likely that plan would have involved terminating him. The you came and the goverment didnt have to worry about dealing with it since he would be leaving with you. Now he is back and we have to re think how to approach this. Loki is titled a mass murderer and pychopath, his odds are not good." Thor leaned over the table. "You dont understand, engaging in the punishment of Loki could lead to a war between our worlds, much worse than the one Loki brought." Fury nodded slowly. "I see. I will inform my superiors of this, but I can not promise anything. I believe that at the very least, Loki will have to get off earth, and never return." Thor sighed. "I will inform my father of what is happening, I do not recken he will be pleased."

Loki sat in his cell silently thinking. Everything Loki had worked to acheive had been struck down. Bella now hated him, but could he blame her? He himself was so angry at Odin and Frigga when he had found they lied to him about his true parentage. He was so angry he attempted to take over a world that was never his to claim. "What y'a in for brother?" A raspy voice called out in the dark. Loki looked over to the cell next to him, an older man, scruffy and thin smirking at him. "I tried to take over the world." The old man busted into laughter. "Heheh..n'how'd that work out for yers?" Loki laughed bitterly. "Not as planned I suppose..not as planned." The sound of someone coming grabbed Loki's attention. "Brother." Thor greeted. Loki looked up at him from the hard floor he was sitting on, slightly glad he had changed into more comfortable clothing, as well as showered before Fury decided to make an apperance. "Thor, what is it?" Thor kneeled down to Loki's level. "I have talked to Fury, your odds are not good." Loki rolled his eyes. Where is odds ever really good? "Brother, I have informed father of what has happened, I am not sure what will happen, but it seems that if anything you will not be able to stay on earth much longer." Loki scoffed. "Good, I can leave this miserable planet." Thor looked at Loki with a frown. "And what of Isabella?" Loki's jaw tightened. He didnt want to think about her, leaving her. "I dont really think she would care if I were to leave Thor." Thor put his hand through the bards and placed it on Loki's shoulder. "She would Loki. She wants to know what happened." Loki shrugged Thors hand off. "How do you suppose I do that?" Thor smiled and pulled out a pen and paper. "Thor were did that come from?" Loki eyed him. Thor pushed the paper and pen to Loki. "Write her. Tell her what she needs to know. I will return with an hour or so, and I will deliver the message." Loki just looked at Thor who gotup and walked away. Loki looked at the paper, blank and daring him.

Bella washed the dishes from dinner. Molly watched tv silently. Bella was aggrivated. She had been trying to get a hold of Tony all day, but was told he wasnt available everytime. A buzz came from the speaker and Bella dried her hands to answer it. "Hello?" "Miss Bella?" A voice came on, she did not recognise it. "Yes?" "I am Thor, brother of Loki may I speak to you. Bella wasnt expecting that. "Um..eh yeah." She buzzed him up and in moments he was at her door. Bella was surprised at how different Thor was in appearance compared to Loki. Thors light blonde hair and built stature compelled against Loki's thinner structure and dark brownish blonde hair, that now that she thought about it, was actually more of a black color in reality, considering his dark roots. "Can I help you?" Thor said nothing, he simply handed Bella and envelope with her name on it. "Read it." Thor finally said before disapearing down the staires. Bella closed the door and walked to her room. Closing the door behind her shesat on her bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Isabella,_

There are winds of destiny that blow when we least expect them. Sometimes they gust with the fury of a hurricane, sometimes they barely fan one's cheek. But the winds cannot be denied, bringing as they often do a future that is impossible to ignore.I have come to realize that destiny can hurt a person as much as it can bless them, and I find myself wondering why-out of all the people in all the world I could ever have loved-I had to fall in love with someone who will be taken away from me. I am so sorry I lied to you, though I think in the back of your mind you knew. If you simply ignored the feeling, you would never know what might happen, and in many ways that was worse than finding out in the first place. Because if you were wrong, you could go forward in your life without ever looking back over your shoulder and wondering what might have been. I am lost without you. I am soulless, a drifter without a home, a solitary bird in a flight to nowhere. I am all these things, and I am nothing at all. This, my darling, is my life without you. I long for you to show me how to live again."It is at moments like these that I know my what my purpose is in life. I am here to love you, to hold you in my arms, to protect you. I am here to learn from you and to receive your love in return.I am here because there is no other place to I go, I'll always see you. You'll always be with me. And there's no happy ending coming here, no way a story that started on a night that's burned into my heart will end the way I wish it could. You're really gone, no last words, and no matter how many letters I write to you, you're never going to reply. You're never going to say good-bye. So I will. Though this is not a goodbye, my darling, this is a thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and giving me joy, thank you for loving me and receiving my love in return. Thank you for the memories I will cherish forever.  
I will love you as a thief loves a gallery and as a crow loves a murder, as a cloud loves bats and as a range loves braes. I will love you as misfortune loves me, as fire loves innocence and as justice loves to sit and watch while everything goes wrong. I will love you as a battlefield loves young men and as peppermints love your allergies, and I will love you as the banana peel loves the shoe of a man who was just struck by a shingle falling off a house. I will love you as a volunteer fire department loves rushing into burning buildings and as burning buildings love to chase them back out, and as a parachute loves to leave a blimp and as a blimp operator loves to chase after it. I will love you as a dagger loves a certain person's back, and as a certain person loves to wear dagger proof tunics, and as a dagger proof tunic loves to go to a certain dry cleaning_facility, and how a certain employee of a dry cleaning facility loves to stay up late with a pair of binoculars, watching a dagger factory for hours in the hopes of catching a burglar, and as a burglar loves sneaking up behind people with binoculars, suddenly realizing that she has left her dagger at home. I will love you as a drawer loves a secret compartment, and as a secret compartment loves a secret, and as a secret loves to make a person gasp, and as a gasping person loves a glass of brandy to calm their nerves, and as a glass of brandy loves to shatter on the floor, and as the noise of glass shattering loves to make someone else gasp, and as someone else gasping loves a nearby desk to lean against, even if leaning against it presses a lever that loves to open a drawer and reveal a secret compartment.  
I will love you until all such compartments are discovered and opened, and until all the secrets have gone gasping into the world. I will love you until all the codes and hearts have been broken and until every anagram and egg has been unscrambled. I will love you until every fire is extinguised and until every home is rebuilt from the handsomest and most susceptible of woods, and until every criminal is handcuffed by the laziest of policemen. I will love until M. hates snakes and J. hates grammar, and I will love you until C. realizes S. is not worthy of his love and N. realizes he is not worthy of the V. I will love you until the bird hates a nest and the worm hates an apple, and until the apple hates a tree and the tree hates a nest, and until a bird hates a tree and an apple hates a nest, although honestly I cannot imagine that last occurrence no matter how hard I try. I will love you as we grow older, which has just happened, and has happened again, and happened several days ago, continuously, and then several years before that, and will continue to happen as the spinning hands of every clock and the flipping pages of every calendar mark the passage of time, except for the clocks that people have forgotten to wind and the calendars that people have forgotten to place in a highly visible area. I will love you as we find ourselves farther and farther from one another, where we once we were so close that we could slip the curved straw, and the long, slender spoon, between our lips and fingers respectively.  
I will love you until the chances of us running into one another slip from slim to zero, and until your face is fogged by distant memory, and your memory faced by distant fog, and your fog memorized by a distant face, and your distance distanced by the memorized memory of a foggy fog. I will love you no matter where you go and who you see, no matter where you avoid and who you don't see, and no matter who sees you avoiding where you go. I will love you no matter what happens to you, and no matter how I discover what happens to you, and no matter what happens to me as I discover this, and now matter how I am discovered after what happens to me as I am discovering this._

God of lies  
Loki

Bella held her hand to her mouth, fighting the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. What is she suppose to do?

Ok please comment, follow, and favorite, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11 Until we meet again

Tell the truth, or someone will tell it for you...

Its been 6 days. 6 days since Loki was discovered and locked in a cell. He waited for Bella to write him back, but nothing ever came. He didnt blame her though. How can someone forgive so easy? They cant. Thor approched inturupting Loki's thought. "Brother, it is time." Loki stood up from the small cot he had been laying on. Sighing he walked to his brother, following him to the court.

"Loki Lufyson, you are charged with murder and act of war against these United States, as well as the world. How do you plead?" How do you plead? Like he could simply say he was not guilty of these charges. "Guilty." Thor rested a hand on Loki's shoulder, a small sad smile on his face. "It is to our attention that you are not of this world, and our laws do not have an action to prosue accordingly. You have a choice how ever. Being as you currently reside on earth, you could be treated as such and be sentenced to 105 years in prison." Loki held back the want to look at him oddly, knowing that even without his powers he was still imoral and would live well passed 105. "Or you can go home to face whatever punishment awaits you there if any, in any case once ou leave you are to never return, should you chose this and return anyway, you will ammidiatly be accounted for as wanted, leaving it to be that you are captured and killed on sight regardless of the saying given by Odin. I now ask, what is your choice?"

(Tony's voice) "_Female brains have a larger Hippocampus. Which usually makes them better at attention and memory."_

"Sir, miss Lovel is at the door." Tonys bit his lip. "Im not home." 'Tony I know your in there! Open up now!" Tony made a scared face. "Ohhh she sounds mad." Tont quickly hid behind the couch. "Ok let her up." Bella made her way up to the main are of Stark towers with a glare. "Where is he!?" 'He appears to be hiding miss.' Jarvis stated. Bella rolled her eyes. "Tony! Come out now!" Tony poped his head up ever so slightly. "No! Your going to yell at me!" Bella wipped her head toward the direction of the voice. "Damn right Im going to yell at you! You put a terrorist alien in my house!" Tony stood up from behind the couch. "He is here on punishment! He changed! As far as I am aware you two got a little cozzy." Tony smirked and wiggled is eyebrows. Bella glared at Tony and the tackled him. With one swift knock to the ground Bella punched him in the face. "How dare you!" Tony groaned and the grabbed her arms to stop her from hitting him again. "Hey! Calm down!" "Dont tell me to calm down you asshole!" Tony shifted his weight so he could switch places with Bella. Pinning her arms above her head with one hand Tony grabed her face with the other to stop her from shaking her head back and forth. It was now he saw the angry tears stream down her face. "You asshole..!" Tony frowned and grabbed her faceharder. "Bella listen to me! Im sorry alright!" Bella head budded him causing him to roll off her. Getting up she kicked him in the stomach. "Fuck you Tony." As Tony held his head and sat up he watched Bella head out the door and sighed. "Fuck."

_(Tony's voice)"Male brains have a bigger parietal cortex. Which helps when fending off an attack. Male brains confront challenges differently than female brains."_

Thor once again found himself at the bottom of Bella's appartment. He was about to buzz her when she appeared beside him, a look of aggrivation on her face. "Miss Bella!" Bella whiped her head around to see Thor, she put a hand to her face and rubbed it tierdly. "What is it now?" Thor put an arm on her shoulder. "We are going home." Bella looked at him confused. "What? Whos going where?" Thor looked up at the sky. "My brother and I are going back to Asgard." Bella wasnt sure how to take this information. "Whe-" Bella paused She looked at Thor and got closer to him. attempting to put her face next to his. Thor noticed this and turned his eyes to her. "Miss Bella, what are you doing?" Bella looked at him then out again. "Im trying to see what you were looking at." Thor laughed. "I was looking in the direction of Asgard, you will not be able to see it." Bella stepped away. "Oh, anyway. When, are you leaving that is?" Thor gave her a small smile. "Tonight." Bella looked down. "I see." Thor grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Until we meet again Bella." Bella looked down in her hand to see a small piece of paper." When when she looked up to ask about it though, Thor was gone.

_(Loki's voice)"Woman are hardwired to communicate with language, detail, empathy."_

Tony bust through S.H.E.I.L.D headquarter in a fit. "Fury!" He called running through the base. Finally he found him sitting behind a desk,looking through some paper. "Fury!What the hell!?" Fury raised an eyebrow. "I am right here Mr. Stark there is not need for yelling." Tony slammed his hands on the desk. "The hell there isnt! You arrested Loki! You just took him?! What kind of asshole are you!?" Fury but down his papers and folded his hands on the desk. "He is a terrorist who killed hundreds of people and nearly took over the world and you expected us to let him go?" Tony clenched his jaw but knew none the less fury was right. He threw his hands in the air angry. "This sucks!" Fury stood up from his chair and folded his arms. "No, you want to know what sucks Mr. Stark? That a civilian had to end up with feelings for an international terrorist, who was bound to get caught at some point all because her so called friend decided he was safe based on the judgment of that terrorists brother. Now she is at home sulking about how much of a fool she is for letting this man near her and her family, when she never should have met him to begin with. That is what sucks Mr. Stark."

_(Tonys voice)"Men, not so much."_

"Are you ready brother?" Thor asked quietly. Loki sighed and looked around. He wasnt sure what he was waiting for though. In the back of his mind he hoped to spot Bella,standing in the distance, watching his departure. She wasnt closed his eyes and took in a breath. "Yes." He turned back to his brother, who waited patiently for him. Loki however was caught by surprise when he was Bella standing next to him. In that moment Loki couldnt move, he couldnt breath, he couldnt speak. "Hi." Was all she said. "Alright how did she get through security?" Fury asked slightly annoyed. Tony landed in his Iron man suit. "I have my ways."

_(Loki's voice)"It doesn't mean that we're any less capable of emotion. We can talk about our feelings, it's just that… most of the time, we'd really rather not."_

Bella walked toward Loki. Her eyes examining him, as if he were a stranger. Bella noticed his dark roots growing out for most of the top of his head. His eyes not longer the shade they once where but more of a greenish blue. He was a little paler, a little thinner, and looked absolutly exsausted. "Bella I-" She held her hand up. "Dont. Dont stand here and tell me how sorry you are because for this particualr problem. Sorry doesnt quiet cut it. I know why you lied, to prtoect me from the truth, and its one of the reasons I love you. But it is also why I hate you. Because you couldnt trust me with that even after everything. I dont care who you were in the past, I care about who you are now, and unfortunatly I dont know who that person is. I want so badly to just forgive you and pretend it never happened, but I cant. I came here to tell you Loki, that I do, and always probably will love you, but I dont trust you. And to me, trust is bigger than love, and I dont know if you will ever get it back. You are who you chose to be Loki, so tell me...who are you?"

_(Tonys voice)Be a man. People say it all the time. But what does that even mean? Is it about strength? Is it about sacrifice? Is it about winning? Maybe it's simpler than that._

Loki stared at her for the longest time. Taking everything about her into his mind. "If you can not trust me then why are you here?" Bella glared and pulled out the letter he wrote her. "Because of this! Becuase everytime I read this my heart hurts so much that I want to rip it out of my chest because I want to believe these words, but how can I? I decided that you dont get to do that. You dont get to lie to me about everything and then write something like this and just leave, you dont get to!" Fury attempted to intervine. "Miss Lovel he needs to leave." Tony and Thor walked infront of Furry. "Move you two." They shook their heads. "Let them be one eyes man, Asgard will still be here when they are finished." Fury glared but said nothing. "I need something solid Leon..Loki..whatever your name is! I need to now where I stand..." Her voice got quiet. "Because I am literally being held together with tape and glue and I dont know how much longer it will hold. And I need it to hold because I have others who depend on my to stay together. For once in your life can you .Be. Honest with me."

_(Loki's voice) "You have to know when not to man up._"

"Isabella I have lied to you about many things, but I never lied to you about my intentions or feelings. I love you. I dont know why, or how, or when it happened but it did. I laid next to you everynight wondering what would happen should you know who I really was. I having the idea that you would find me just as much of a monster as I find my self. I thought that we would be together for a short amount of time and in that time you would grow fond of me but you would never love me...and then you did. And I...I didnt know what to do because all I could do was lie to you about everything, as to insure that that love..that happiness that I have craved for so long, wouldnt go away. If I leave with any once of your trust, if you take in anything that I say as truth let it be this. I have, and always will love you, with everything that is my being. No amount of time, space, or imortality will ever change that." Bella could feel her eyes leak small tears from Loki's words, in an instant she had gone from a foot away to attached to him. A kiss that was filled with longing, passion, and forgivness."Im not gonna cry..Im not gonna cry." Tony said taking deep breaths. He looked at Thor who had a small smile and watery eyes. "Dont cry man..your a god..dont you cry." Tony said to him, his hand on Thors arm. Thor took a deep breath and then quickly turned and crushed Tony in a hug, his Iron man suit protecting his bones from being abliverated. "Do you have to go?" Bella whispered, her head placed against Loki's. He nodded slightly. "Yes." "Can you ever come back?" Loki shook his head. "No." Bella bit her lip. "Will I ever see you again?" Bella looked up at Loki who removed his head from her. "One day." Loki kissed Bella one last time before leaving her side. "Lets go home brother." Loki said, his hand open for Thors. Thor smiled and grabbed him brothers hand pulling him into a one armed hug. In an instant they were gone.

_(Loki's voice)"Sometimes it takes a real men to set his ego aside, admit defeat and start all over again."_

The story of life is quicker than the wink of an eye, the story of love is hello and goodbye...until we meet again.

THE END! COMMENT, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND ALL THAT JAZ! SEQUEL? HUMM.


End file.
